Will you dance with me?
by Yuuki Terumi ouroboros master
Summary: Dance it's the most important thing on a Party, it was Sonia's strong fact the Dancing since she could do it more and he completely love the pair she had for Dancing.


**OM: don't even ask me what I'm doing whit my account I just had the necessity of writing something and then this was born so try to enjoy it I hope you do so.**

* * *

" Will you dance with me?

Only chapter: Dance with me

"Dance it's the principal part of a party" Sonia said as she grab her dress and do a light bow.

Izuru only look at her with a bored face "That's truly boring" He said keeping his face straight as possible, which he didn't have to beat himself over by it.

"No it's not" Sonia said a twist smiled forming on her face, she wished that got at least an emotion from Izuru However he only got a sigh and a 'Boring' from him.

Sonia sighed "Come on Kamukura" Izuru look at her through his bangs as she slowly approach him.

"I do not wished to have a dance with you" Izuru said as she take his hands in hers.

"come at least only a little" Izuru shook his head as he look at her hands, his hands slowly caressing hers.

Izuru giving a finally sigh he retreat his hands right hand as he pull it in her hip as his left one tightly secured her left hand.

Sonia smiled a little as she guided her head, Mahiru, who had been watching all of this, sigh as she start the music it was an slow one perfect to the occasion.

Souda groaned a little as he stare at the scene lying in front of his eyes then go towards Mahiru "what's the meaning of all of this" Mahiru look at her photos as she look at Souda.

"It was Sonia suggestion anyway" Mahiru said simply not quiet explaining the things.

"The fuck I cared just told me why he" He said groaning at her then start to motioning his hands towards Izuru, who had his eyes closed as Sonia guided him through the dance well actually it was more the verse since Izuru controlled most of the dance.

"Well Sonia said that she wished to have a small dance with our Leader" Mahiru said as she look at Souda "So you can intervene" Souda scoff as he rest his back against the wall.

"How come he became our Leader" He ask looking at how Sonia seemed to be in a daze as she dance along Izuru.

"Well he did said that he was an Remant of Despair as well" Mahiru said looking at Souda.

"I Know that I just no see how he suddenly come and then bam he is our Leader from a Blink of eye you could said he was a Blank leader then again he is a good one" Souda scratch the back of his head in a full thought.

"Stop Whining already" Mahiru sigh again as she stared at Souda then take his right hand, Souda look confused by it "Come in Already let's leave them be"

Souda sigh as he let Mahiru guided him "Where are we going may I ask" He ask kind of irritated.

"Don't know but anyway we might as well take our sweet time they will I know" Mahiru said as Souda only nod his head.

"Fine fine" Souda said as Mahiru continue drag him around.

Back with Izuru and Sonia.

"you are good at it" Sonia laugh Happily as she move her feets along with Izuru who was starting to enjoy the dance.

"I'm supposed to have all the talents so I think I'm good in this no" Izuru said his dull tone presented.

Sonia nod her head as the music Suddenly stop "Guess that was everything" Izuru nod his head as his hand try to leave her hip, However Sonia grab his hand again.

"Maybe it's all for the dance but will you dance some more with me" Sonia said as her lips came close to him.

"Boring" that's the last thing Izuru muttered before Sonia sealed they're mouths together, the room was in complete silence until Sonia part away and Blushed.

"That go more good than I had thought about it" She said as she continue to Blushed her red right eyes staring at the ground, While Izuru simply look normal as ever.

Sonia smiled again as she guided Izuru to follow her and even thought his movement was pretty dense he Move along her.

Sonia will dance again with Izuru whoever in just a different kind of stage.

The Next day.

Sonia happily skipped down the stairs following by a Blushing Mahiru and Souda.

"You really like to keep things in secret" She said Happy as Souda Blushed more.

"Hey that's not true" Souda complain as he look around "Where's Izuru" He ask noticing the lack of Izuru in the air.

Sonia blushed a bright red "well let's just said that he need to do some things" Souda look at her.

"Okay What in the name of the hell did you do last night" He ask.

"Nothing absolutely nothing" Souda gave a playful laugh as he move towards the castle door of Sonia.

As turn the knob and then open the door he said "Moans said otherwise" and he run off.

Sonia was blushing as she cover her face with her hands "You had that with Izuru" Mahiru said "So congratulations and how will your baby be named" Sonia suddenly pale.

"I had forgot about that" Mahiru look at her in shock "Now what will I had a baby" Sonia said then smiled "I will had a Baby Mahiru"

"Only if you indeed get pregnant" Mahiru said

Sonia smiled "Oh I will be Pregnant after all Izuru" Mahiru clap her hands not wanting to hear more of it.

Izuru position.

"Kyaahahahahhah" A Voice laugh "He is still talking about the second" It said in a mad cackle of Laugh.

"Hey come on no so loud they will hear you" Another voice said this one was more calm.

"Let them hear me let theam hear me" Kurokuma said, he was an Monokuma just that this was the voice of reasoning of the warriors of hope.

Izuru sigh as he heard Kurokuma and Shirokuma talking to each other he doesn't cared a bit about them his only thought now was the one about the small consequences they 'dance' will had.

However the voice of both Shirokuma and Kurokuma made him get back in the reality with a annoyed sigh Izuru raised both of his hands then clashed them with the heads of the Bears then slowly retrieve the AI that he need.

Two years later: Jabberwock Island.

Sonia eyes became an Sparkle as she clashed with the back of Hajime, who became very flustered.

"Good Morning Darling" Sonia said with a Joke tone as Hajime sigh.

"Please don't do that Sonia" Hajime said frustrated and blushing as Sonia kiss his cheek.

"Please stop that Seriously" Fuyuhiko said as he look at Both Hajime and Sonia "Seeing the Lovely dovy stuff made me sick" Sonia chuckled lightly.

"But you and Peko will do it" Fuyuhiko blushed.

"Shut it" Fuyuhiko said as he start to go towards his and Peko cottage "It's been 1 month since she is pregnant so we will not be in your level so soon" He said as he enter the cottage.

Sonia giggle then look at Hajime again and sealed his lips with hers, Hajime Blushed it was something so current now and still he was getting embarrassed by it.

After Picking the AI of Shirokuma and Kurokuma Izuru and the others Remants Get caught by Makoto Naegi and his 5 survivors companions then they put them in the Neo World Program a Program that will made their Despair fade away, However thanks to Izuru they were pulled in a school killing trip.

The Only Survivors that could get out of the Neo World program were Fuyuhiko Souda Akane Sonia and Hajime who managed to conquer his alternate self, Izuru and then destroy the AI Junko however that cost the life of the AI Nanami Hajime is still heartbroken by it.

Within a Few Weeks Hajime used his talents and then made all of the person that got Killed or executed out of the Program and out of they're despair However that doesn't end there because thanks to Munakata Kyouske they were in a serious Danger thanks that they almost get killed.

But refusing that Togami and Naegi used the sort of Influence that they had, Mostly Togami, and saved them with that Hajime and company go towards where they were and managed to change the mind of Ryota Mitarai from Brainwhasing the entire world.

"How is Satoshi doing" Sonia ask as she stared at the Baby in Hajime's Arms, Satoshi Hinata/Kamukura (or only Hinata) it's the younger twin, the older Twin was Rena, of the Baby that born thanks to the night of lovely dovy of Izuru and Sonia.

Hajime when he know about that was both surprised and sorta glad by it, However that triggered many things one of them was who will be the Godfather and Godmother the argument too this point hasn't reached and conclusion.

Second that the couples shot like the stars well some like Fuyuhiko and Peko relationship.

"Hajime" Sonia said as she caress her Husband Hand "Dance with me again" Hajime look at her.

"Wait what" Sonia kiss him on the lips again.

"Well after all the Party it's the principal part of the Party my beloved" She said as she interlock her mouths again.

Hajime smile through the kiss his red eye managed to see Nanami Doing thumbs up, of course this Nanami was only a Ghost so she could be only be there and see how the things go.

Hajime part away as he kiss the forehead of Sonia "I love you Sonia I really love you" He said as he rest his head on her shoulder.

"I feel the same Hajime" She said resting her head on his chest.

The end.

* * *

 **OM: Ok seriously what in the name of all the Bagels I'm doing I feel strange at doing this so I really hope you enjoy it please don't hate me D:**


End file.
